The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a tire provided in the tread portion with main grooves extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction.
The land zones separated by the main grooves are provided with lug grooves extending from the main grooves and terminating within the respective land zones.
Such tire can exert running performance on snowy roads since the snow is compacted and sheared by the main grooves and lug grooves.
Further, the corners of the land zone between its ground contacting surface and the side walls of the adjacent main grooves are provided with chamfers extending continuously between the lug grooves adjacent in the tire circumferential direction.
Such chamfers increase the circumferential component of the edges.